The Alaska Boundary Dispute
by Ashry 42
Summary: Historical Hetalia. Behind the scenes of what happened at that deliberation.


_Author's Note__: For this story I want you to imaging Canada as a 14 year old (because he's still part of Britain and isn't independent yet). America as a 17 or 18 year old (because he just gained his independence very recently) and Britain as a 23 year old (just because XD). Also the characters may seem a bit Out of Character, but I can't really help that since I'm depicting a historical event, and sometimes history doesn't agree with how the character's are portrayed. That's it! Hope you enjoy._

* * *

><p><strong>Matthew's POV<strong>

I looked out the window, with my head lying on my hand. The blank whiteness of my landscape reflected my present mood. I didn't want to think too much about what was going to take place in a few minutes; I just let my mind go blank because if I thought about it I knew I was going to get upset and possibly loose my temper – which isn't something that happens a lot. So I decided to be apathetic. And wait. To see how it will all turn out.

"When do you think they'll arrive?" Malina asked. I slowly turned to face her. She represented The Territories. She had straight long black hair and dark Asian-looking eyes that read concern.

"Stop worrying." I told her. "They'll arrive sooner or later." It wasn't like her to be impatient. But I could see that she was feeling uneasy. Although I shrugged it off, thinking that it was probably caused by the fact that she isn't used to sitting around in offices and would much rather be out in the open.

Arthur came in just then and took a seat next to me. I turned towards him and gave him a smile – a big one at that. I was glad he was here. This shouldn't be too painful if he's with me on this. He'll most likely put America back in his place and get it over with quick, neatly and efficiently, like the gentlemen he is. He smiled back at me. He smile wasn't as big as mine, but it still conveyed the same warmth in it.

I went back to looking out my window, but this time I didn't feel apathetic anymore; I felt confident. I won't lose to America's little game. Not this time. Especially since I have England on my side. I'll finally be able to swipe that arrogant little smirk he constantly has on his face. And show that he can't always have what he wants.

After about half an hour later my brother finally arrived. Right behind him was Washington DC and Alaska.

"Hey there! Sorry I'm late…" He took a seat opposite of me. The other two also sat down next to him. Washington looked super confidant, like he owned the place already. But Alaska was a little more reserved. She was looking down at the ground, avoiding my gaze.

"You're always late, there's no need to apologies. We're used to it by now." I stated curtly.

He looked back at me dumbfounded. _Was he really expecting me to be in a good mood? How candid of him. _

"Well not ALWAYS…" He simpered and let out a small laugh.

"When was the last time you weren't late?" I continued, annoyed. "Oh, that right: 95 years ago. And that was only once."

This time he was at loss for words and looked back at me questioningly, as if saying 'what is wrong with you?'

"Ok! Let's get to work everyone! I want to get this done quickly so that we can get it over with." England interrupted. I could see he was trying to calm the tension.

I raised my hand. England raised his bushy eyebrow in response.

"Yes Matthew?" He said.

"Why does America get a say in what happens on my territory?" I inquired as calmly as I could. Although it still sounded more like a criticism.

England sighed. But before he could say anything America interrupted. "Alaska is part of me now. So I also get to decide on my border."

"You're just trying to intrude in my territory; trying to get as much of my land as you can!" I retorted back. "You've always been doing that, ever since you became independent! You even wanted me to be part of you!"

America sprang up out of his chair. "Stop bringing old stuff up and acting like a brat! I've had enough of your constant vexation and bad mood!" After a huff he sat back down and slowly calmed down. "We are having this meeting to settle this problem in a civilized manner. How about a vote?"

I grinned. "Yes. That's exactly what we need. Then you'll see just how wrong you are!"

England nodded. "Sounds fair." He took out a map of the northern part of the American continent and a pen. "Draw the borders you wish to have."

America quickly took the pen before I could, and began drawing his border.

I snorted as I watched him. "As if. You're taking a big portion of my territory."

"No I'm not!" America remarked and handed me the pen. "Now draw yours."

I stared at him and his extended hand for a moment before snatching the pen and drawing my own border. "That's more like it." I stated as I put the pen back down on the table, a triumphant smile adorning my face.

"Yeah right…" America rolled his eyes. "Anyway, now lets make a vote. Whoever votes for Matthew's border raise your hand now."

Only The Territories and I raised our hands. _What?_ I thought, bewildered, looking at England quizzically. But he avoided my gaze.

America grinned. "Now those who vote for mine, raise your hands." Obviously America's hand was the first. Then Washington. And then England. I glared at him as strongly as I could, clearly showing how much I felt betrayed. _Why would you side with him instead of your own colony?_ I demanded with my eyes. But he just shook his head slight. My eyes then went straight to Alaska who hadn't voted yet.

"Alaska. You need to vote." America instructed curtly.

I silently begged her. There was nothing else I could do because she didn't belong to me, but to my brother.

Alaska slowly raised her hand which was shaking, and she looked back at me with mournful eyes. "I'm sorry, I have to agree with America…"

"You don't have to do anything!" I countered quickly.

"I do… " She whispered. "America is my new father now…" Alaska finally looked down at the ground, too cowardly to face me.

I jumped from my seat, glaring at them. "What is wrong with you? What is wrong with all of you?" I glared at them one by one, and when my eyes landed on England's, my anger boiled up. "How could you betray me?!" I blurt out.

"It's not against you Matthew, you need to calm down." England replied calmly.

"What do you mean 'not against me'? Of course it is!" I exclaimed, letting my anger out until I couldn't feel anything at all besides a emptiness. "And I know exactly what this is all about." I said coldly and calmly. "You're just tying to buy America's sympathy because you regret loosing him."

England flinched, which is the cue that told me I hit right on spot. "Now listen Matthew-"

"NO! Don't call me Matthew anymore!" I interjected. "I'm Canada! My own country!" I took a step forward. "If you think I'll be part of you forever, think again." I warned. I didn't want it to come to this, but the way they all treat me… I've had enough!

I walked away slamming the door behind me, not caring what they could be saying behind my back. That's what they do all the time anyways. But from now on I won't be their servant anymore. They'll see how great I truly am...

* * *

><p><em><strong>Historical Notes:<strong>_

_I've had my first course on Canada this week! I was so excited! So I decided to write a short fanfic to celebrate it. I elaborated here on one of the events we talked about in class: **The Alaska Boundary Dispute**, which is heavily linked to the **Klondike Gold Rush**._

_For a long while, Canada ignored the northern part of his territory. But when America started taking an interest in it (with the purchase of Alaska from the Russians) Canada thought it was time to set clear boundaries. So he forcefully sent a large number of his citizens, mostly natives; a.k.a the Inuits, to populate The Territories, especially the part next to Alaska, so as to prove that he owned every bit of his territory, even the far north. However, it was a complete disaster for the natives; most of them died because the weather was too harsh for them. Most of them lived before in the northern part of Quebec, so even though they did lived in the cold north, they weren't used to the harsh cold that was awaiting them up north in The Territories. So most of them died. (I find the use of the name "Klondike Gold Rush" very ironic as a defining term for this event, because they didn't know at the time that they would be discovering gold during their journey up north; It wasn't the original purpose of their journey...) Years later the Canadian government did an official apology for what they had done, and now there are statues that have been made to commemorate the loss._

_As for the decision of the Alaska border; a few representatives form the USA and British North America came together to make a decision: there were 3 representatives from the US, 2 from Canada and one form Britain since Canada sill belonged to Britain at the time. Like in this fanfic, the deal was made through a vote, and the British statesman sided with the American's, which angered the Canadians, who felt betrayed. This event is quite important in Canadian history because that's when the Canadian's started thinking about separating from the Mother country. There is no important revolution to mark Canada's separation (like there is for the US); they slowly took their freedom piece by piece, one at a time by enacting laws and such. Which is why I was so confused as to Canada's link to Britain nowadays. For a while I thought that today's Canada still belonged to Britain, since the Queen of Britain is ALSO the Queen of Canada, and there is the Queen's face on Canadian money, and they still have a few British traditions (like the changing of the guard), etc. etc._

_Now about the OCs: why did I put them? First of all, I needed more characters since there were two Canadian representatives and three American ones. I chose The Territories for Canada because she shares borders with Alaska. I chose Alaska of course because we're talking about her. I made Alaska a girl because she used to be part of Russia, and all the countries that were once part of Russia are girls (Ukraine and Belarus). I didn't give a physical description of her but for me she looks like a mix of Inuit and Russian. I also chose Washington DC for America because it's the capital and where most of the decision-making takes place, and I made him a guy because I was thinking of George Washington when I made his character. XD_

_As for the names: I chose Malina for The Territories because Malina is an Inuit name which represents a solar deity in Inuit mythology._

_Also, the reason I wanted to portrait Canada as a 14 year old is because those were the years of intense change at the same time as tying to strengthening his identity, exactly like adolescence years are to humans; adolescence is a very rocky boat in our life. And those were the very rocky boat years of Canada's life. I hope you understand my decision... I'm not very good at explaining stuff, and usually get a lot of negative misunderstandings from people, so please don't be offended by anything I said._

* * *

><p><em><span>Author's Note<span>: I invite you to read my other Historical fanfic: The Seven Year's War, a.k.a The French and Indian War._


End file.
